


Ohana Means Family (Loki, Thor, & Peter)

by e_n_silvermane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, anyways I'm sure if yall like fluff and sap then you'll really eat it up, hope yall like it cause it took me WAY too long to write it, request writing! hope it's alright, the newest in my series of peter & loki being buds (featuring a special appearance by thor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_n_silvermane/pseuds/e_n_silvermane
Summary: Peter introduces another movie to Loki, and this time, invites Thor to watch as well. Things go way better than Peter expected, and together they make a funny little trio. He'd even go as far to say they make a wonderful 'ohana'.





	Ohana Means Family (Loki, Thor, & Peter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardeejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/gifts).



> It took me such a long time to write this, for which I am greatly apologetic. I had summer homework to do first and finals season sucked all the energy out of me, but hopefully I'll get some more requests done this month. I love you all and hope you enjoy this installment of my Loki & Peter series! <3 <3 <3
> 
> EDIT: I completely forgot to give credit to the one who came up with the idea for this story in the first place! Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, allow me to direct your attention to @Ardeejay! :) They came up with the splendid idea for this writing piece and I owe it to them that this story was ever conceived. Thank you endlessly, darling!

Saturday morning, Peter thought with a wistful smile. He loved reminiscing about the days on which he used to plunk himself down in front of the television with a bowl of Lucky Charms, usually to watch Scooby-Doo. What delightful days were those. Even though life in the tower was full of more excitement than those little shows could offer, than his life back then could offer, he still longed for the days where 8:00 A.M. didn’t mean he had to print something that was due on Monday or wake up early because Thor wanted to know if frosted Cheerios belonged in the refrigerator because, well, see, the label says frosted—  
Oh well. Life currently was full of spice and entertainment. Of course it was thrilling and dramatic, but there were certainly days where he wished for the simpler things, which was what had led him to the situation he was currently in: pitching the synopsis of a film he’d loved as a kid to the person who would probably least enjoy the prospect of watching anything more heartfelt and sappy than he could handle at the bright hour of 8:42 in the morning.  
“Another movie, you say?” Loki’s voice was disdainful, but Peter detected a hint of interest behind it, which he appreciated. It had been a few days after the ‘frostbite incident’ and pretty much all 72 of those hours had been spent in tension and high anxiety, even though Peter had been sweet to him and Thor had, for the most part, left him alone. Being seen in this form was still somewhat perturbing to him. Instead of being forced to interact socially, he preferred greatly to spend lengthy hours in bed, sleeping like a cat—if said cat had eyes as red as precious gemstones. These last few afternoons he’d been getting restless, though, not able to be distracted with the possibility of falling into a self-induced coma. Peter thought that it might be fun for them to watch another Disney movie.  
“Yeah. It’s about this little Hawaiian girl and her older sister… well, really, it starts off with an alien scene… no, literally, with aliens, and there’s this crazy scientist, right-?”  
Loki put a hand up to stop the boy before he got too carried away. “It’s alright, spiderling. We’ll watch it and see.”  
“Yes! Thank you! Oh, and one more thing-” Peter was positively glowing with excitement now—he’d caught the Norse god in one of his rare good moods, so this might actually go over better than expected. “Thor wants to watch it with us!”  
At this, Loki’s thought process came to a screeching, grating halt. He blinked. “Y- what?”  
“Thor! Y’know, your brother! It’s only fitting, seeing as it’s a movie about family.”  
For a moment, Loki considered arguing about it. Being around Thor made him feel so unrelentlessly guilty and hated that he despised any contact they had to have, but one look into Peter’s warm hazel eyes reminded him that with a friend, there were some sacrifices to be made. And besides, Thor’s radiant, just absolutely golden aura would give him something to look at other than the mind-numbing blankness of the walls around him.  
“Alright,” he sighed heavily, and Peter cheered a little “yes!” to himself, pumping his fist. “He’s outside, isn’t he?”  
“How did you know? Wait, wait, let me guess-”  
The god of mischief held up a slim, frost-blue finger, and pointed to the door with a flat look. “Three… two…”  
Before he could say anything else, there came a torrent of excited knocking at the door. “Spiderling, brother,” the deep-yet-bright voice of Thor called, “might we view this curious human picture now?”  
Peter raised his eyebrows and gave an impressed nod, jogging over to open the door to Loki’s homely bleach-white cell. Meanwhile, the resident of said cell hunkered down on the edge of the bed and took refuge in several white bed sheets, those which never lost their crispness due to his frosty state.  
Thor (excuse the pun) thundered into the room with the enthusiasm of a thousand little golden retriever puppies. He was utterly overjoyed to see his brother once again and, despite protests from both parties (Loki out of annoyance and Peter out of concern), Thor scooped up the little frost giant and hugged him tightly.  
“How are you faring, brother?”  
“I will be well as soon as you put me down.” Loki looked, for a moment, like a cat that had been given an unexpected bath, which is to say indignant, sullen, and a little bit betrayed. But Peter also noticed how he no longer turned away from his older brother. Rather, he leaned inward slightly to the embrace.  
Reciprocation, Peter thought happily, and then his mind wandered off to multiplying the reciprocals of fractions.  
So they watched the movie—well, Loki and Thor did. Most of the time Peter spent trying to gauge their reactions to the little animated characters. He figured Loki had a fondness for Lilo, because his lips twitched upward in amusement at the scene where Nani finds her locked up inside the house, lying complacent on the floor, listening to Elvis at full volume. Thor noticed that too, and looked at Loki with laughter sparkling in his eyes.  
“Reminds me of someone… though I cannot put my finger on it…”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
Aside from that instance, there were several other scenes in the movie which Thor laughed at or to which Loki nodded vehemently, and even scenes that made them watch in knitted-brow fingertip-munching suspense. One that Peter almost, almost felt bad about was when Stitch sat alone in the forest with the Ugly Duckling book, reading and looking and waiting anxiously and sadly for his family to appear. That cut him deep every time. With wet eyes, he glanced nervously toward the brothers.  
The god and the little giant sat beside each other, not moving an inch. It nearly took Peter’s breath away how perfect they were, arranged as if they were in a painting. Though Loki was a little disheveled from the past few months in his cell, wrapped in a blanket from his bed, his dark hair still fell and framed his face with a certain elegance and prime. It looked as if he were carved from blue marble, eyes the color of a blood red dianthus, unfolding like two sparking blooms with a certain melancholy.  
And the god, Thor, his golden aura could only be slightly dampened by the sadness and unbelonging in the picture he was seeing. His gleaming hazel and blue eyes were focused intensely in front of him and Peter felt that Loki, no matter how far he strayed, could always come back to his big brother. There was something so deeply profound in the Norse god of thunder’s heart, such a will to protect, that Peter found it hard to ignore his righteousness.  
For a moment, nothing could be heard but the crickets chirping in the movie.  
“L...L...Lost. I am lost.” Stitch looked about sadly on screen, and all three hearts in the room simultaneously swelled and broke.

In the end, though, the movie was thoroughly enjoyed by everyone. When asked about their favorite characters, Loki and Thor answered “Lilo” straightaway.  
“Nani is a close second,” said Thor, gleaming with renewed happiness. “An admirable sister, to take care of the little one, and so brave, too.”  
“And Stitch is quite amusing as well.” A small-yet-genuine smile rested beautifully on the frost giant’s face. “It was a splendid movie, child. And a wonder you should pick something so… close to home.”  
Peter’s face flushed with embarrassment. So they had picked up on that after all. “Well, uh, um… I… I didn’t want a repeat of the Lion King, but I also wanted to pick something you’d… not exactly have to agree with, but… what’s the word—identify! Something you could identify with…?”  
“And you have succeeded well, spiderling.” Thor stood from the end of the bed and lifted Peter from his comfortable blanket nest on the floor. “There was never a human picture more thrilling or delightful or charming than this. I could hardly watch without shedding a tear,” he admitted, and Peter stifled a giggle at how Loki rolled his eyes. “And I am glad you have invited me to view it with you.”  
“Thank you, Thor. I’m glad you liked it so much.” Peter grinned happily and threw his arms around the burly Norse god in a tight hug. Thor bellowed a laugh and hugged Peter back, nearly crushing him with the force of unbridled affection.  
“Not that this isn’t sickeningly cute to watch…” Loki dared to interrupt, and realized his mistake only when Thor said, “Oh, of course, dear brother!” and swept him, too, into the world’s tightest, most loving, and possibly most suffocating embrace.  
“Not what I meant,” Loki wheezed, willing himself to grow colder to the touch so that Thor would drop him. “Not what I meant!”  
“You deserve affection, too.” Thor chided as he let Loki back down onto the bed as gently as he could.  
Peter was gasping with laughter at this point and dropped from the god’s arms like a bowling ball, rolling around on the floor in mirth. Oh, the two brothers to him might have been the funniest people he’d ever met. One minute they were like marble statues, great, powerful, and exuding all kinds of emotions only half of which the boy could pick up on—and now they were a comedy duo, strange and hilarious. The thought made Peter laugh even harder, though its humor to anyone else was questionable.  
The god and the little giant blinked curiously at the spider-child, who seemed as if he would never stop giggling. “What is the meaning of this?”  
“You’re just funny,” Peter laid on the floor, panting and smiling brightly enough to rival the sun itself. “I love you guys.”  
“And you have won our love in return!” Thor cheered, sweeping the brunet off the floor once again to twirl him around like a father to his son. Or an uncle to his nephew, Peter thought, considering Mr. Stark sweetly in a moment of conscientiousness.  
Loki sat back to watch the shenanigans with a faint, satisfied smile on his face. That is, until Thor turned towards him with Peter in his arms and reached out a hand.  
“Come, brother, let us go outside and enjoy a magnificent day together!”  
A beat passed in disbelief. “I… Thor, you know I can’t, I’m still… condemned here. You know that. You know that as well as I do!” He was beginning to bristle again.  
“Yes, but-”  
Peter caught on immediately and interrupted softly, “But ohana. Ohana means family.”  
“And family means nobody gets left behind.” Thor concluded kindly.  
So, with an irate “oh, all right,” the frost giant allowed himself to be pulled out the door to the courtyard, and was just about blinded by the sunshine greeting him. “I am surely a reasonable person, and I care for my brother and the spiderling, but if either one of them makes a pun like that again…” He muttered to himself more than anyone else.  
And even as he said it, he knew there was no threat behind it; gazing at his brother and his friend the spider-child who were caring for the bountiful flowers in the gardens. They were indeed his ohana—his family—whether he liked it or not. And through the green and pink glow of the sunlight filtering down into the haven of plantlife, Loki decided that he wouldn’t have anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, please! Kudos are also accepted with much love. Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what I could work on, etc, etc! I love you lots and hope you have a glorious day! :D


End file.
